In the field of commercial heating and air conditioning, there are known to be problems causing discomfort to the occupants, inefficiencies resulting in excessive cost to the building operator, and inconveniences in operation and control of present systems.
For example, central building control of temperature, air flow, humidity, and the like, or even individual room control usually leaves some persons in the building or room uncomfortable or dissatisfied with their work environment. Also, different locations in a building, or even in a single room, are not equally cooled or heated, giving rise to complaints about discomfort and resulting in loss of productivity.
Further, conventional air conditioning systems generally require expensive duct work, usually in floors or ceilings, or both, and cause unnecessary heating and cooling of much unused space, particularly that above the head level of workers, for example the upper four feet of space in a room having a twelve foot ceiling.
Also, in conventional heating and air conditioning systems, it has not been economically feasible to incorporate lighting, plumbing and other utilities.
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 2,877,990 GOEMANN 2,971,747 YOUNG 3,354,946 DEAN, JR. 3,516,347 MAY 3,690,370 PIPER 3,693,705 STOTZ 3,908,751 SHEPPARD, JR. 4,135,440 SCHMIDT ET AL. 4,353,411 HARTER ET AL. 4,425,839 STULL ______________________________________ SOUTH AFRICAN PATENT APPLN. NO. APPLICANT ______________________________________ 81/5869 (filed August Ventline Manufacturing (PTY) 25, 1981) Limited ______________________________________